polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Latviaball
Latviaball |image = 10013407 225633494292302 2129667750 o.png|caption = Latvia with potato.|reality = Latvijaball|government = Unitary Parliamentary Republic|language = Latvian Russian Belarussian|capital = Rigaball|friends = Lithuaniaball Estoniaball USAball Idahoball Swedenball Irelandball Belarusball (Sometimes) Chinaball Ukraineball|enemies = Russiaball Sovietball Naziball (In 1941 was friend. After 1942 - Enemy)|predecessor = Latvian Potatoball|nativename = Latvijasbumba|religion = Lutheranball Catholicball Orthodoxyball Judaismcube Potatoism|hates = potato not having, going to gulag|personality = Nationalist, Potato King|likes = Potatoes, beer, Nationalism, Singings, Dancing|Birthdate =Potato |founded = 1918|gender = Female|affiliation = |status = Independent,life|military = Latvian National potato Forces|intospace = Yes, for potatoes!|bork = potato potato|food = potatoes|notes = |font-size = yoo}} Latviaball is located in the Baltic stronk, north of Lithuaniaball and south of Estoniaball, east is Russiaball, but not matter. Latviaball does not has many monies because of long time bully of Sovietball and also Naziball, who take all potato and make kill of everythings. She is notable for thinking of herself as extremely relevant when in fact she cannot into relevance. History Latviaball was born around 1200 AD, during the Northern Crusades, and is related to Germanyball through their common ancestors Teutonicball and Livonian Orderball. Until the 1500s, she was known as Livoniaball, and was eventually conquered by Polish Lithuanian Commonwealthball in 1583. She then fell to Swedenball in 1629, who treated her better than Poland-Lithuaniaball did. In 1710, she and her brother Estoniaball were captured by Russian Empireball, and were eventually forcefully adopted in 1721. Russian Empireball held her captive until 1917, when he was murdered by his son Sovietball (or R.S.F.S.Rball). She was seceded to Reichtangle in 1918 under the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk, but Reichtangle capitulated in November that year, so she became freedomized. In 1919 Reichtangle's son Germanyball tried to reclaim Latviaball's clay, but was defeated, and Latviaball stayed independent until 1940, when Sovietball invaded her clay and renamed her Latvian SSRball. She was "liberated" by Nazi Germanyball in 1941 briefly, but was recaptured by Sovietball in 1943, and stayed his slave until 1990, when after the Singing Revolution, she and her brother Estonian SSRball and sister Lithuanian SSRball declared their independence from dying Sovietball. Latviaball became capitalist again, and joined the EU in 2004. Rigaball is her capitalball. She becames independent in 21 August 1991. Is now queen of Potato. Friends * Lithuaniaball - My baltic sister and best friend. BALTIC STRONK! * Estoniaball - My baltic brother. He wants into Nordic. * USAball - Give military potato against Russiaball plox. Just in cases. * Idahoball - You can into potato. That is why you is of best US state * Swedenball - My dad who is nordic. * Irelandball - MY POTATO BROTHER! * Belarusball - My potato comrade. Neutral * Polandball - Slavic brother in law because he married Lithuania. Also, I'm of neutral with him, because my besty hates him. Enemies * / Sovietball/Russiaball: Takings of potato. Forever hated. * Naziball: Use my people and potato's. Forever hated. Gallery MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Latvia.jpeg|Potato is not real, you of hallucinate. a voice in the dark.jpg Estonia is slow.jpg lesser known victim.jpg what did potato say to potato.jpg One mans trash.jpg|One man's trash... Latvias secret.jpg potato sack.jpg Latvia&MuricaChristmas.png latviapotato.png|will work for potato 28bw7iw2298x.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png KDj7zER.png 2zYuDBH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png AEcbGx9.png GVeNlcJ.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Goose.png KHM7u5W.png Latvia.png QUyu8YR.gif *Best day of Latvias life *Polandball map of Latvia es:Letoniaball pl:Latviaball ru:Латвия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Mongoloid Category:Europoor Category:Potato Category:Baltic Category:Potato lovers Category:Danish Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Vodka remover Category:Nordic Category:Burger Category:Homosex Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:POOTAATOO Category:Latvia Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:OSCE Category:Potatoes Category:Europeball Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Former Soviet Category:Beer Category:Small Category:Poor Category:Baltic Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Red White Category:Jumbos Potato Category:Rape victims Category:Second World Countries Category:Baltic Region Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers